


Rude Awakenings

by PandaNamedSam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNamedSam/pseuds/PandaNamedSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are married and now they can't seem to sleep though the night without being woken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written at 11:40/12am when I was half-asleep and having an idea.

Annabeth awoke suddenly and stared into the darkness for a few moments, unsure as to what woke her up. She lay still and listened to the silence of the house that she shared with her husband, Percy who was still snoring and drooling away in his sleep.

Then came a sound that she had grown used to. Annabeth rolled onto her back and blindly slapped an arm at Percy's chest. He jolted awake suddenly and looked around the darkness of the room before looking at his love.

"What?" He asked. Percy glanced just over Annabeth's head at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. The numbers 03:43 glowed at him.

"I did it yesterday." Was all Annabeth told him. Percy sighed and groaned quietly before pushing back the duvet and slipping out of the warm cucoon. He made his way out of the room, his hand moving to the pocket of his pyjama bottoms.

~~~~~~

38 minutes later, Percy returned to the room. He sighed again but this time in exhaustion and collapsed into the bed which woke Annabeth up.

"Finished?" She questioned in a sleep-thick voice.

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad. I spent most of the time tidying up the mess that was left."

"Okay." Annabeth's voice turned dreamy and sleepy. "What was it anyway?"

"Just the Minotaur that finally reformed. I've got another horn to add to my collection of spoils."

"That's nice." Percy was sure that Annabeth had no clue what she was saying but he smiled and leaned over her to kiss the stretch of skin where her jaw and neck met.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy lay down beside the blonde and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the woman to his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair and closed his eyes to sleep.

As he drifted off, the last thing he heard before entering a dream was "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then I'd be honoured to have a kudos but if you didn't, then that's fine too and I apologise that my sleepy brain wasn't good/creative enough. 
> 
> I'd you spot any mistakes whether it's grammar, punctuation or spelling, tell me so I can change it. If you can think of a way to make my writing better, tell me that too because I love writing and want to improve. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx :) I am sending you a cyber-hug before I now sleep so
> 
> ꒰´ ु-௰ू-॰`꒱⋆｡˚✩ɢ∞פ ɴⅈɢhт ༘*ೄ˚


End file.
